Rock A Bye Baby
by Moiself
Summary: Picks up where Cradle Will Rock left off. Bállins & Ambreigns. Non traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, contains mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"Feeling any better?"

Dean snapped the buttons on Tommy's onesie shut as he called over his shoulder to Seth.

"Noooooo."

His best friend's voice was a feeble whine as he crawled over to the long bench currently occupied by Amy and poured himself on to it, settling his head in her lap. She brushed his hair back from his face and shared a look with Jamie, stretched out on the lounger beside them, his own lap currently too full of the baby on the way to have room for his grown up pregnant son. He reached up and patted Seth's ankle.

"My poor munchkin. It'll pass...you just have to hang on in there."

"The only thing I'm hanging on to is the toilet, Daddy. I swear Finn's put some kind of alien in me. It's not a baby at all…"

Dean scooped Tommy up from the blanket he'd been laid on to change his diaper and joined the others. They were all stationed on Seth and Finn's shady back deck, supervising the removal of the fence between the Bálor and Reigns households by their alphas, Joey and William assisting their son's mates.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Sethie. I'll fix you some ginger tea once this little guy has been fed. Now move your feet. We want to sit down too, don't we baba?"

Seth lifted his legs to allow Dean to sit, laying them right back down again once he had settled in his spot. Dean merely rolled his eyes and rested the arm cradling his son on top of his friend's calves. He deftly popped the fastening on the strap of the nursing tank he wore and held Tommy close as he latched on and started to suckle. Soon the soothing milky scent of happy baby and contented omega washed over their little group. Seth's wave of nausea started to ease enough for him to swing his legs round to sit upright when Dean switched Tommy over to the other nipple.

He peered over at the work party, catching Finn's eye as he tossed a fence post into the growing pile of rubble. He smiled and waved at his sweaty mate, Finn rewarding him for his attentions by stripping off his shirt and blowing his omega a kiss. He returned to his task with renewed vigour, his alpha instinct to impress his mate with his ability to provide a good home given a boost.

Amy dragged her eyes away from her own mate, turning to face the two younger omegas.

"So do you know what you're going to do with the gardens once the fence is gone?"

"Not yet, Mom. I think we're just going to fill in the post holes and any patches of grass for now and decide what to do in the spring. We've got a while before this little man here and Sethie's alien are running about after all."

"Hey! That's your niece or nephew you're talking about! Don't call them names!"

"You're the one who said Finn knocked you up with an alien!"

"Yes, but I'm allowed. It's _my_ alien."

Dean laughed, the shaking motion unsettling Tommy who registered his sleepy displeasure with a whine.

"Sorry baba...you all done? You can go get some cuddles from Grandma while I go make Uncle Sethie some tea."

"I'm feeling fine now."

"I know. But I also know that you'll be feeling not fine in about another ten minutes, so you're getting ginger tea and you'll be drinking it."

"Wow Tommy...I hope you grow up to like your vegetables, because your papa's going to make sure eat them all up."

Dean stuck his tongue out at Seth and handed Tommy over to Amy who immediately started cooing and babbling at her grandson. He stood to go into Seth's newly renovated kitchen to make him some of the tea he himself had found so helpful at the start of his own pregnancy. Jamie flapped a hand at him as he passed the lounger.

"Help me up, I've got to go pee again...don't know what you're smirking at, munchkin. You've got all this to look forward to."

He heaved himself up with Dean's help and followed him into the house. While he was out of earshot, Amy took the chance to discuss the plans for Jamie's baby shower. She ran through a few of the ideas she's had, seeking Seth's opinion.

"I know it's still ages away, but I want to make it really special. I think he deserves the fuss after how long he's waited for this baby...oh shoot...he's coming back...I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

Jamie sat back down on the other side of his son in the seat Dean had vacated.

"What are you two so chatty about?"

"Nothing much...Amy was just asking me if I'm having any cravings yet."

"Are you?"

"I don't think so, I really wanted one of Mina's peanut butter stacks last night and I made Finn go out to get me one before they closed, but I always love those so I don't think it counts."

"What counts?"

Dean appeared with a mug in hand, he handed it to Seth and stood over him until he took a sip.

"Me wanting Mina's desserts, it doesn't count as a craving…"

"Nah, that's just you having a sweet tooth and having Finn wrapped around your little finger."

"Like you don't have Roman at your beck and call. I remember the night you made him go looking in every specialty store in town for those weird English cookies and in the end he had to go wake up your dad to see if he had any stashed away."

Dean giggled at the memory.

"And then poor Romie was almost ill when I spread them with peanut butter and mustard."

Jamie, Seth and Amy joined in with his laughter, the older omega and beta sharing their own stories of humourous pregnancy moments and the troubles they put their hard done by mate through until their merriment wakened Tommy, and fence finally removed, those same poor put upon alphas joined their adoring mates to relax and enjoy the last of the September sunshine.


	2. Back in the saddle

_**Dean & Roman enjoy their first baby free night together.**_

* * *

"Dean, sweetheart, your mom knows what she's doing. This isn't the first time she's been in charge of a baby."

"Thank you, Roman...Dean, honey, Tommy's going to have a lovely time with Grandma and Grandpa...aren't you, my little angel?

Amy cooed at the baby in his carrier, still held tightly in Dean's grasp.

"All you boys have to worry about tonight is relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet."

Dean reluctantly relinquished his son to his mother, his mate's hand a reassuring presence at his back.

"Ok Mom, but if he's fussy, or cries, or anything, just call and we'll come get him...or...bring him right back, even if it's late...ok?"

She pulled her son into a hug with her free arm and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course, and otherwise, if everything is fine we'll be at the house tomorrow waiting on you both, whenever you decide to come pick him up."

Roman caught his mother-in-law's eye as his mate ducked down to kiss their son goodbye yet again, reading in her expression a clear statement that they'd be receiving no phone call to disturb their baby-free time that night. With a final round of goodbyes and reassurances, she made her way to the car where William, having already stowed the many bags Dean had handed him, was waiting to strap the baby seat in, raising Tommy's arm in a little wave to his parents before he disappeared from view into the body of the vehicle.

The new parents waved back, Roman's arm already there to steady Dean as he flinched at the slamming shut of the car doors, warm and solidly comforting across his shoulders as Amy, William and Tommy pulled out of the driveway and into the street. They stood on the porch watching until the car disappeared from sight, Dean curling into his Alpha's side as they turned to reenter their now quiet home.

Together they made their way into the family room, collapsing into a cuddle on the sofa, Roman a little tired from his earlier labours tearing down the fence, Dean a little drained from the strain of being parted from his baby for the first time. The omega nestled into his mate's side, drawing comfort and strength from Roman's scent and his touch, large hands gently stroking his side.

"So...anything particular you want to do?"

Dean could hear the suggestive undertone in Roman's question as clearly as he could pick up the undercurrent of arousal in his mate's scent. He was grateful that the alpha kept his words ambiguous, leaving the ball entirely in his court, as it had been since Tommy had been born.

Not once in the past ten weeks had Dean felt any sort of pressure from his Alpha to be any more physically intimate than he felt himself ready for. Roman had been nothing but supportive and respectful, showering his Omega with gentle affectionate touches that were alway reined in before they could become anything more intense, giving him the time he needed for his body to recover from the birth and adjust to the demands of a hungry newborn. Watching Roman working in the yard today with the other alphas, his desire for his mate had bloomed. He may have felt a little wobble saying goodbye to his son, but it had been his idea for the little one to spend the night with his grandparents so he and his mate could have some uninterrupted alone time. He was ready.

Resting his chin on Roman's broad chest, Dean smiled up at his mate, blue eyes meeting warm brown.

"I think I'd like to have a nice long soak in the tub, and then order take out, but first of all, I want...no, I _need_ your knot, Alpha."

The alpha's reaction was as considerate as his attitude had been up to that point, he didn't undermine Dean's opinion by asking was he sure, or suddenly leap to his feet with a victorious yell that left questions about his supposed patience thus far. He merely smiled, and took the hand Dean offered his as they got to their feet, fingers entwining, as he followed his Omega's lead to their bedroom.

With each stair climbed the scent of their shared desire grew. As they reached the final step, Roman scooped Dean up into his arms, carrying him the final distance with haste, laying his mate gently in the centre of their bed. Stepping away to close the door, he returned to stand at the foot of the bed, and dropping eye contact with Dean only when his clothing got in the way, quickly and efficiently stripped himself of the tank and shorts he was wearing, boxers joining the pool of fabric at his bare feet, his cock thickening under his Omega's gaze.

Roman knelt on the bed, his hands making quick work of Dean's loose cotton pants and his slick spotted underwear, crawling up to straddle his mate's thighs as he drew his shirt carefully over his sensitive, swollen chest and along his helpfully outstretched arms. The scent in the air grew heavier, richer as the alpha gazed at his Omega's bared body with adoration and want.

Dean's confidence flickered under the intensity of Roman's stare, his arms drifting down to shield his still slightly rounded tummy. He shrugged at his Alpha, the gesture almost apologetic.

"Yeah...a little different than what you remember…sorry..."

Roman wrapped his hands around Dean's wrists, gently peeling his arms away and laying them at his side, lightly brushing the pads of his fingers over the softness of his mate's abdomen.

"What on earth are you apologising for? You carried our boy, right here, you nurtured him and you're still doing it now. You are amazing, Dean. Don't ever forget that."

"But I'm not the man you mated…"

Roman laughed.

"And I'm not the man you mated either, Deano. I've got at least three more grey hairs and I _think_ I have a wrinkle…"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle back, his laughter dispelling the ghost of an atmosphere that had threatened to descend. Roman made sure it was chased away, leaning down to capture his mate's lips in a kiss that conveyed far more than any mere words.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathless and lust drunk, Dean drifting on a heady cloud of scent of mate and desire, only the gentle press of Roman's lips tethering him to the earth as he worshipped the omega's body, laying soft kisses from head to toe, fingers caressing where his mouth could not reach.

The pooling slick at Dean's hole became a chill coolness as Roman settled between his thighs and spread them wide, lips paying court to the delicate flesh, tongue sweeping across it and upwards to his taint, swirling around his balls.

"Rome...I need you…"

Dean's plea was impossible to ignore.

Roman dragged his mate down the bed until his sopping entrance met his own stiff cock, and surging forward, pressed into the hot wet channel, his smooth motion dragging a low, satisfied moan from Dean.

Long legs wrapping around Roman's waist, arms wrapping around his neck, Dean gazed into his mates eyes and with tiny nod of his head gave him the go ahead to continue.

Their lovemaking was gentle and unhurried, the rhythm of Roman's thrusts just on the good side of slow, each pulse of his hips accompanied with loving words and featherlight kisses, each movement and word and kiss matched by Dean. As Roman began to feel the catch of his growing knot against Dean's rim, he slipped a hand into the tight space between their bodies, a unexpected dampness against the _back_ of his hand causing him to pull back to see what caused it.

Tiny pearls of milk adorned Dean's nipples, just enough to be felt. The omega was frozen beneath him staring up at his face with an expression of uncertainty. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Roman licked his the back of his hand clean, smiling at his mate as he drew him close once more and wrapped his hand around his dick.

Only a few more wickedly slow thrusts and his knot grew large enough to tie them together, the delicious pressure on Dean's prostate working in tandem with the practised strokes of Roman's hand to bring him to a shuddering climax, spilling his release over his mate's hand, Roman quickly following suit, his first release spilling into Dean's waiting channel.

Once control of his limbs was regained, Roman gathered up his blissed out and boneless mate into a tender embrace, carefully rolling them over so Dean lay draped across his body, drawing the cover over them both so they could wait for his knot to go down in comfort.

Burying his face in the crook of Roman's neck, Dean let out a deep, satisfied sigh, happy to be knotted by his Alpha once again, ready to enjoy the rest of their evening alone.


End file.
